


John Watson, Pizza Boy

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b





	John Watson, Pizza Boy

John had spent the better part of the afternoon out of the flat because Sherlock had to go to his mind palace. As it got closer and closer to dinner time John started weighing his options; grab a bite at a pub or get a pizza and go back to the flat Sherlock and his mind palace be damned.

He settled on the pub but changed his mind when he caught the smell of fresh pizza steps away from where he’d stopped to hail a cab. John forgot all about the pub and made a bee line for the pizza place ordering two large pies with his and Sherlock’s favorite toppings.

When he arrived at 221b pizza boxes in hand Sherlock was no longer in his mind palace but was looking at him oddly. Well, oddly for Sherlock.

"John?" Sherlock questioned.

"Yes?"

"Were you ever a pizza delivery boy?" Sherlock said even though he already knew the answer.

"Ages ago, needed the money. You would probably have been in uni at the time. Why?" John replied putting the pizzas on the coffee table and heading to the kitchen to get plates.

"I’m pretty sure I owe you three years worth of tips."


End file.
